As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems, such as rack computer servers or rack computer storage, for example, may be configured in any number of shapes and/or sizes depending in part on the needs of the system. Some rack computer storage applications may employ a “just a bunch of drives” (“JBOD”) architecture or storage arrays that include hard drives and processing engines. As with other types of information handling systems, information handling systems using JBOD style enclosures may be configured in different physical form factors. For example, storage enclosures may be configured in a short form factor for some basic applications (e.g., JBODs) or with a long form factor for storage array applications that require more processing power. Various information handling systems, including those for JBOD applications for example, may include peripheral components, such as power supplies. Such peripheral components may be electrically configured to operate with or in multiple information handling systems. However, peripheral components in rack-type applications, for example, may also need to be physically configured to correspond with the form factor of the particular information handing system in which or with which it operates.